Rat Trapped
by Ungraceful Human
Summary: Grace is your normal girl; a normal job with semi-normal friends, normal hobbies. It's been a few years since she's last seen Lab Rats. After being zapped by some machine, a late night binge watch of the show has some minor consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no write.**

 **So, a few things to note before I start this story: This is a rewrite of _Pulled in the Show_ with some changes. I plan on writing an actual book in the future, but I need to practice my skills before I do. I have taken out the Grace/Marcus pairing completely as it seemed a bit weird to me rereading the original. I've also removed Crystal, the angelic wolf, for being unnecessary to the story. She actually made me cringe a bit when rereading her parts. Grace is 18 years old in this story, whereas before she was 14 I believe.**

 **You do NOT have to read _Pulled in the Show_ before reading this. As I said before, this is a rewrite. However, I will be leaving that story up.**

 **This will also be up on Wattpad**

 **Updates will be random.**

 **The only other ANs in this story will be to respond to comments. Other than that no ANs.**

* * *

A young woman, around 18, lay sleeping on her bed. Sunlight slowly seeped into the room through the window as the sun came up. Wait it just got brighter. She sat up, now awake, as the light had gotten too bright to stay asleep. Turns out her roommate sneaked into her room and was shining a flashlight directly at her face. She swatted the other girl's hand away.

"Riley, what the heck?"

"Sorry, Grace," the redhead said as she took a step back. "But I made something really cool."

Riley turned on the light and Grace could now see she was dressed in jeans and a red and white T-shirt.

"It's 3am," grace complained with a glance at the clock. "I see by the mud on you sneakers you've already snuck out."

"Yes, now brush that beautiful brunette hair of yours and get your glasses. This is something you'll want to see."

Grace did as she was told, though remained in her YouTuber merch pajamas. Afterwards, the pair of girls rushed out the front door of their small house and into a shed in the back.

"Prepare yourself for amazement!" the red-haired girl flipped on the light switch to reveal…something. It looked to be some kind of machine made out of junkyard scraps. Though she couldn't tell what it was, Grace was still impressed. Riley's hobby was building machines from junk, a hobby inspired by her dad.

"Awesome. What does it do?"

"No clue, but it does make the place warmer. So I think I may have made a heater?" Grace walked over to stand by her friend, feeling the warmth radiating from the device. She placed a hand on it, noting it wasn't actually hot. "Still gonna work on a few more things, then I'll show dad. But I really want to make something awesome!"

"Like the wormhole thing Davenport made?" Riley turned to face her, eyes wide in excitement.

"Exactly like that!" her face went from excitement to thoughtful. "But I'm only 19 and in my first year of college, so I highly doubt I'd make that. Wait, you still remember Lab Rats?"

"Heck yeah, dude." Grace now leaned fully on the machine, Riley seeming to not mind. "Though, it has been a few years since I've seen it." The look of excitement returned to the redhead's face as she stared at her friend, this time for a different reason.

"We have to watch it when we get back inside!"

"Well, I'm already awake and have no work tomorrow so I don't see why not."

"Then let's go!" Riley slammed her hand on the machine in excitement, causing it to send out a small shock into Grace's arm. Grace jumped back, letting out a small squeak.

"Maybe you should turn this off first."

"Oh, right."

After shutting off the device, the pair went back inside to start a Lab Rats marathon starting from episode one. They were only a few episodes from the end of season one when they dozed off. Though there were two girls that night when they fell asleep, only one woke up in the house with no sight on the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited some mistakes I noticed. Don't worry, you don't have to reread it. If you want to, it's right in the beginning of both of these first two chapters.**

* * *

Grace felt the floor underneath her as she woke, momentarily confused before remembering where she fall asleep. Her back was killing here. Why hadn't she chosen the couch?

She sat up, eyes remaining closed. She pressed her hand to her temple in a feeble attempt to get rid of this headache, flinching slightly at any sound she heard. Strange, she's never had a headache that bad from floor sleeping. "Dude, I get the couch next time."

After hearing no reply, or even a soft snore, she opened her eyes. This wasn't her living room. This wasn't even her house. She saw 3 large tubes to her right and elevator door to her left. How did she know it was an elevator? Because she just binge watched the show it's in. Lab Rats. She didn't know whether she should be excited or freaked out.

"Riley?" Grace asked with no response still. Honestly, she should've expected that. She got up to explore the lab, mostly looking for clues as to which episode she ended up in. Obviously an older episode seeing as this was the old lab. "How the hay did I get here?"

Upon hearing the door, she turned quickly to the elevator, more interested in who was coming in rather than hiding. She saw a girl, presumably in her late teen- You know what? It's Bree. We all know it's Bree. No need to describe her. She took a defensive stance.

"How did you get in here?"

Grace, the little moron she is, replies, "Uh, magic?" Realizing how dumb that sounded, she added, "I'm not really sure. I just kinda…woke up?"

"What's your-"

"Grace!" Bree flinched at the volume, annoyed. "Sorry."

"You need to work on your introduction." Bree took a few cautious steps towards her. "I'm Bree. So you don't remember how you got here, right?" Grace nodded. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Binge watching a show and falling asleep."

"Anything before that?"

"Looking at a thing in the shed my friend made. It zapped me before we binged." Pieces started fitting together as Grace thought about the events like an oddly shaped puzzle. "Oh my dang, she did it," she added more to herself. Bree stared at her curiously.

"Who did what?"

"Okay, this might sound weird, but I'm from an alternate universe. And it was because of the machine my friend made"-Grace grabbed Bree's shoulders-"Sleeping somehow triggered it!" Bree took her hands off her shoulders and gently placed them back at her sides.

"You're right, that does sound weird, but I feel like I can believe you. At the same time, I'm not really sure I do. And why would you be sent here?"

"Well," Grace started pacing, thinking about how to say this. "The show I was watching afterwards was about you and your brothers. It's called _Lab Rats_."

"Okay, that makes it weirder. How much do you know about us?"

"You three have bionics. You with speed, Chase with smarts, and Adam with strength. Davenport is the father figure. Tasha is his wife. This is starting to sound creepy to me saying it out loud." An idea popped into her head and she signaled Bree to wait a minute with her finger. She pat her pajama pockets hoping she placed her phone in one of them. If she could find it she could try to show Bree some evidence. However, she left the phone on a charger at home. "Nope, no phone. But I'm telling the truth; I'm from an alternate universe!"

"I believe you. Just one question: How popular am I?" Bree asked excitedly. "Am I the most popular?"

"I don't actually know. Every character seemed equal in popularity to me except Marcus who is most popular. Though, I may be a bit biased since he was my favourite."

"Marcus the new kid? We just met him today."

"Ah, Concert in a Can." Bree gave her a confused look. "So, Concert in a Can is the episode of which Marcus was introduced. I was trying to figure out at what point in the timeline I arrived. I'm actually from 2018."

"It's 2012 here and not a TV show so we should try to get you home." Bree took her hand and pulled her towards the elevator. "Chase can probably find a way back."

"Wait." Grace took her hand back. "Can't we wait just a little bit before we tell anyone else? Being stuck in one of your favourite shows is an opportunity that happens less often than once in a lifetime." She summoned a pleading face from her face muscles. "Can't I just stay for a little bit?"

"Well…"

"I can tell you things that happen in the future." Bree thought about it for a moment. Grace stuck out an open hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Bree shook her hand. "But we should come up with something so you can stay in the guest room since you have nowhere else to go. Let's go out the garage door Mr. Davenport installed"-She started towards the other side of the lab-"and pretend I'm bringing a new friend home."

"What about a story? Why do I need to stay _here_?"

"Nobody should be coming down to the lab for at least a little while. Let's brainstorm some ideas. And, Grace," she said pointedly, "only one week, then we tell them."

"Okay."

"Well, you tell them. I'll pretend to not know anything."

"Ah, to avoid getting in trouble and throw me under the bus. Not fair, but understandable. I would be the one leaving. Deal."

The two girls talked, trying to think up a story. Bree brought up the most ideas, while Grace pointed out possible flaws and how to fix them. These two dweebs kept at it for about 30 minutes before coming up with a decent story. Obviously, they took the better route to lie rather than to come clean and try to get her back home. It's not like Grace has friends and a job waiting for her to come back. Oh, wait, she does. But I guess we're suppose to just ignore that from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got through the chapter with the help of some music that was meant to help with creativity. If you see anything that might need fixing or improvement feel free to let me know.**

* * *

Grace had changed into a normal outfit thanks to the beautiful Bree, complete with a barely worn purple v-neck and jeans. The two arrived at the door, Bree being more confident in their plan. They could hear the boys jamming out on the other side without any rhythm. "You'd think they'd sound better with someone who could recognize patterns bionically," Grace chuckled.

Bree placed a hand on the knob. "Remember the story?"

"Every detail." With the confirmation she opened the door. The three boys were so hypnotized by the horribly offbeat tune they were playing that they hadn't noticed the girls come in.

They sneaked behind the couch which was also behind the boys. That was a weird way to say that. It was also weird that they thought they could sneak past. Grace should remember very well that Leo is spying at this point. She gets a reminder that he does that when he jumps out in front of them.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, standing on his toes in an attempt to get in Grace's face. A small squeal escaped the girl. The girls noticed the music stopped and, upon further observation, all eyes were on them. Though, those eyes held mostly curiosity. Leo's held suspicion. And rightly so, Grace thought.

"Well, now that I have your attention-" she turned so she was facing the other three more "-My name is Grace."

"And she's also new," Bree added.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Two new people in one day that we barely know anything about!" Leo said, interrupting Chase's introduction. "We didn't even see this one at school." Bree calmly pushed him back.

"That's because she didn't get enrolled yet. Remember when I went to that one store on the way home?" Bree's question was answered with some nods and annoyed sigh coming from someone. "Well, I met Grace there."

"Nice to meet you. Now, before Leo cuts me off again-" Chase sent a pointed glare at the paranoid human "-I'm Chase."

"Marcus." Insert insincere-smile-of-a-serial-killer-that-looks-completely-genuine here.

"I'm Adam. I play the drums and I like food."

"Nice to meet you all." Grace glanced at Leo. "Well, almost all of you." Don't be fooled, she still thought it was nice to meet him.

This is a short, awkward silence right here. Cue Bree. "She's also staying here for a few days."

Everyone was surprised by the news. Leo was lost somewhere between a glare and confusion, Chase was trying to mask his surprise with a look of curiosity, Marcus was intrigued, and Adam was genuinely confused with a hint of concern.

This was her time to shine. The girls came the conclusion that Grace should be the one to tell most of the story to make it seem more believable. "So," she began slowly, "my family just moved here about a day ago." _Fake confidence fake confidence fake confidence._ "But the house we moved into had an infestation. So the place is being bombed because it's super bad; we don't know how it happened. My parents went to stay at my aunt's house a few hours away, but I told them I had a friend here that I could stay with. I didn't actually." _Chase is gonna ask 'why'._

"Why?" Huh, Leo asked. I should've expected that. Grace, growing increasingly nervous and concentrating on hiding it, forgot the answer she had planned. Luckily, Bree had made a quick backup plan.

"She doesn't really like talking about it since it's personal." Nice and simple. Everyone, but Leo, seemed content with the answer. He was definitely trying to think up something to prove the lie was a lie. Dang this kid and his sixth sense.

"Hey Bree," Chase started, "there was this thing I needed to talk to you and Adam about." Okay, maybe being content with the answer was just to hide his concerns. Obviously he'd think it was risky with such a big secret. This is pretty funny since literally everyone here knows the secret.

The three bionics go to a different room. Why they needed Adam even though it has nothing to do with him she didn't know. Leo followed them so he could chime in his already known suspicions. That left Grace and her Favourite character Marcus. It didn't take long before she decided against waiting in silence.

"How long have you played guitar for?" The two sat on the couch talking about guitars for a few minutes, finishing quickly when the four siblings came back. Judging by the grumpy look on Leo's face, it was good news.

"Hey, Grace, let me show you the guest room." The girls went up the stairs and towards the end of the hall, where the room was. It was a nice little room with a blue colour scheme. Grace took a quick look around the well kept room.

"So, what did you guys talk about? I know it was about me, but what exactly?"

"Pretty much how to keep you from the lab and being careful around you. Also, what we're gonna tell Mr. Davenport."

"Ah, makes sense." She gave a loud sigh when she realized something she would have to do. "You know what I just realized?"

"Hm?"

"Imma have to go back to school. Which sucks coz I've already graduated."

Bree placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you did want to lie to stay longer." Grace mimicked her stance.

"And you didn't convince me not to." Bree rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna do homework at all." The two stayed up there a little longer, talking about how different Grace's world is. Eventually the conversations went from being about the multiverse to comparing different guys they liked and hobbies they were into.

They joined the others downstairs in time for Davenport to come home from wherever he was. Grace feigned excitement to meet him, but not really since she was. The fake situation was explained to him and, through some convincing, he agreed to let Grace stay for a few days. Oh, yeah, He also met Marcus and talked about his 'concert in a can' thing. Bree wasn't even upset this time thanks to a certain somebody's arrival.

Grace met Tasha who helped her get situated in the guest room. Now it's night, everyone's asleep, and I'm sure everyone knows how waking up works.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't abandoned this story, I'm just a really slow writer with no good excuse for being late. This is something I'm working on.**

 **As usual, review and criticize if you feel it needs it.**

* * *

School days. The days she missed so much and absolutely loved being back! Wait, I got that wrong. School days, the reasons why she instantly regretted telling a single lie to stay. Luckily for her, school wouldn't be that hard having already learned the material and sharing both math and science with a huge bionic nerd. She shared gym with Bree and Leo, but had English by herself, which was fine with her. Though, she was hoping to have a class or two with Marcus to keep an eye on him.

"You guys pumped for the concert?" Grace asked when she met up with the four bionics after classes.

"You bet! I've wanted to be part of a band for so long!" Marcus said, a little too excitedly. Nobody else noticed though, so it's cool.

"We'll be playing a song by Guns N Roses called Paradise city!" Chase chimed with a normal amount of enthusiasm. Adam was also about to say something when Leo made his way over.

"I don't get to be part of the band," Leo huffed as he crossed his arms. Grace expected that. "Apparently a cowbell isn't a 'band instrument'." Bree shook her head while Chase rolled his eyes. Grace, however, was not expecting that to be the reason. Originally, it had to do with the fact that Marcus's smashed guitar was blamed on him. Had her one day of being here really caused that much of a difference? Yes, you little moron, yes it did.

As a small argument broke out about whether or not a cowbell could be an instrument, Grace thought over what had changed and what she knew about Marcus. Leo would probably be less suspicious since the guitar was never broken. That would most likely be trouble for everyone else since he has a lower chance of finding out about the bionics, thus leading to a much easier win for Douglas.

She broke apart the argument that, surprisingly, was still going on. "Hey, Bree, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing!" She seemed relieved to have an excuse to leave the four boys to their bickering. Though, it looked like it ended when the two left the group. "What's up?"

Grace looked back at Marcus before turning back to Bree. "Can we go outside to talk?" She awkwardly pointed towards the door and added in a whisper, "I'd just like a certain someone not to hear me." Bree shrugged and followed her out into the open air.

"So, who is it that you didn't want to hear you?"

"Marcus."

Bree was metaphorically shocked. "Do you have a crush on Marcus?"

"What? No! I'm 18, dude. And he's like, what, 15? Why would you immediately jump to that?"

"You did say he was your favourite."

"True." Grace switched back to serious mode. "But this isn't about him being my favourite. You need to keep an eye on him."

Bree, understandably confused by the vagueness, but a little concerned, asked, "Why? Is something going to happen to him?"

Grace looked around, unsure of how to answer. "Well, yes, but we need to keep an eye on him for different reasons. And that reason?" She was pacing at this point, gesturing wildly with her arms. Bree was more confused now than before she asked. "Leo has a sixth sense and he was right about Marcus. I think he might be better with Marcus now that I'm here coz I did accidentally messed some things up just by being here. Now I don't know whether or not Marcus is gonna die-" That wasn't suppose to come out.

"What!?" Bree whispered in surprise.

"Alright, don't freak out, he comes back after about a year or two."

"…what?"

"Remember how I was from another universe and know the future of everyone? Well, get ready to learn-"

"Aha!" a wild Leo appeared from behind one of the fake school bushes. "I knew there was something off about you!" He went into interrogation mode, which, of course, meant getting in Grace's face and shouting questions. "Where are you from? Who are you really? If you know the future do you know what I'm gonna have fore breakfast tomorrow?"

"A different universe where this is a TV show, I am who I said I am, and I have no freaking clue!" Grace shouted back in his face. Bree Decided to intervene at this time before anymore yelling took place.

"Stop shouting someone might hear you two!" She stood between the yelling dweebs and gave each a glare.

"Why are you taking her side?"

"Because freaking Marcus is freaking evil, panic at the everywhere!" Both of the show dwellers gave a questioning stare to the foreign girl. "He's evil, Leo was right all along, and we have to keep an eye on him." Leo did a little 'yes' motion where it looks like you're pulling something down from the sky; you know what that is hopefully.

"I thought you said he was your favourite?"

"We've already established that. My favourites happen to be evil dudes with dark hair in fictional universes. Nobody can compare to Loki." Grace started pacing again. "We need to keep an eye on him. Leo-" finger point to small child –"do not let Davenport take you away from Marcus for a talk. That leads to bad things."

Davenport pulled up in his Davencar and parked in a parking spot, as you do when arriving somewhere. Though, not everyone takes up two spots to stay away from the other cars, but that's not really important. He jogged up to the three teens with his 'concert in a can' invention in his hand. "Guys, what are you doing outside? There's about to be a party for career day!" He ran inside excitedly.

"That's right! We'll have to talk about this later." –Bree 2012

"Hey, we're going with you to watch captain eyebrow."

"You do that. Imma be jamming out to paradise city! Even though I never actually listened to it and have no idea what it sound like." Bree shook her head and headed inside. Leo sent a small glare/questioning stare to Grace who only responded with a shrug before entering the school again with the girl following behind.

Bree was proud to present Davenport for career day, and Grace and Leo did as they said they would. So far, this whole 'messing up the show' thing is working out and our old friend Riley from the first chapter hasn't been brought up yet.

Little moron Grace is.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to imagine the narrator is speaking in an annoyed calmness with a hint of sarcasm at all times. A few lines she wouldn't be calm while saying in my head. Also, tried a different way of writing for this chap.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Leo said as he paced around the living room. "You're from an alternate universe and know pretty much everything about us?" He stopped in the middle of the room and eyed Grace curiously. Bree sat next to her on the couch, listening as she explained things more so than when she had first met her. Grace gave a slight nod of her head.

"Yes."

"Just one question then." Leo raised a hand to his chin, a slight smirk tugging at his lips before turning into excitement. "Am I the most popular?" Grace couldn't help the small chuckle that hath arisen.

"No, Marcus is most popular to my knowledge. Bree asked that, too, but that's beside the point." Grace activated her serious mode once more, standing in front of him. "Marcus is evil and we need to keep a watchful eye on him."

"How dangerous is he?" Bree asked, now standing as well. Grace looked uncertain for a moment before answering.

"He's bionic."

Leo's eyes widened in slight panic. "Wait, he's bionic?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of bionics does he have?" Bree asked, rightfully worried.

"Well," Grace began, now pacing around the living room herself. "He has super speed, but is faster than you, super strength and I believe a tad stronger than Adam, and super smarts."

"What!?" The show dwellers semi-shouted at the same time.

"And he has lightning fingers." Like that additional information was going to make things better.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Grace shrunk in on herself, thinking for a moment before answering quickly.

"I didn't want to run the risk that he would figure out that I knew things and become unpredictable. The more people who know, the harder it is to keep a secret." She ran her hands through her hair in a useless attempt to calm herself. "I also know that you guys do eventually figure it out and win the fight anyway." She stood still, looking between the two. She couldn't tell if Bree was mad at her - at least a little most likely - but Leo was definitely thinking of something.

"We have to tell the others." He marched off toward the elevator, Bree following. Grace jumped in his way and his face, only a little, though.

"Not a good idea. Like I literally just said; that is a risk."

"Why is it fine if we know?" A perfectly good and rational question, Bree.

Grace took a deep breath, pointing a self high-five at the short one. "Leo, you're already suspicious of him due to your sixth sense so he most likely wouldn't pay any mind to how you act since it wouldn't really be too different from how you are now. Bree isn't as close to him as the other two are so it would be less noticeable if she started acting any different, though I hope you don't coz that can still complicate things. And he knows basically nothing about me." For whatever reason, she answered as though Leo asked.

"So, it's just us three against an overpowered bionic dude? We don't stand a chance." This time it was Leo.

"Except, and you seem to keep forgetting this, I know every little thing about him. That's our advantage. I know his plans, his abilities, his hobbies, and how much he wants his father's approval. But that last one is more of a fan theory with supporting evidence. Or my own theory. Dunno, it's been a few years." After realizing that last bit wasn't important, she shrugged and backed herself up physically after getting off topic. "Though, I can't remember every detail about the plot of this point in the show. Riley would know more, she was a bigger fan than me." Oh, my gosh. She actually remembered. It's a freaking miracle.

Bree and Grace do most of the talking here while Leo listens. I'll let you know when he speaks. Start with Bree."That would give us more of an advantage, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we were able to somehow get in touch with her? Chase and Mr. Davenport could probably find a way to do that."

"There goes the plot of not telling anybody." Grace did a pouty face. "I was gonna write about this when I got back."

"Hey, you did say everyone will find out eventually."

"You're right, and this does seem better. One condition; you can't say you didn't know anything about me."

"But that was our deal." Grace crossed her arms and stared harshly at Bree as she broke their agreement. Speedy McGee looked to Dooley for support only to find him pleading her silently and excitedly. She crossed her own arms, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fine."

Leo jumped excitedly and fist bumped the air. "I can't wait to rub it in their faces that I was right all along. Score for Leo Dooley!" He ended his mini celebration in the Superman pose. Grace went back to the couch, sitting with a sigh.

"Davenport is gonna be the scariest one to tell."

Bree reassured her. "Don't worry, he's not that scary."

"How can you be scared of something that small?" Leo asked rhetorically. Grace looked at the pair.

"He has a brother and I will have to bring that up because it is important." She could tell they wanted to ask a lot more. They opened their mouths, but before they could get anything out she jumped up and stretched her pointer fingers out. "Nope! No questions! He'll ask questions about that and you can ask yours at that time to because some things he will have to explain himself. Now, it is very late, and you four have to save a space station tomorrow, or maybe not tomorrow, I'm not really sure what the timeline is. Point is, it's late and I need sleep." She took off in the direction where her temporary room was.

Bree and Leo stood speechless in the living room, very confused. After a few moments Leo broke the silence.

"That whole brother thing being important is gonna keep me up."

Grace, not actually at her room and instead perched at the top of the stairs, called down. "Tomorrow, if there's not a space station mission, we tell them everything." And in a fading voice, "rest and regroup or recoup or whatever the right word is."


End file.
